


The Rescue

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Bleeding, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Comfort, F/F, False Alarm, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Gash, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Healing, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Rowena, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Kissing, Magic, Magic Suppression, Magic-Users, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Other, POV First Person, Protective OC, Protective You, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Rowena Gets A Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, Rowena Whump, Serious Injuries, THANKFULLY, Whump, Wounds, gashes, injuries, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena is taken and tortured by three hunters, and reader teams up with Sam and Dean to save her.





	

Asking the Winchesters for help was the last thing I wanted, but when shit hit the fan, I had no other option but to frantically beat on their door until they let me in and plead for their help like some kind of street beggar.

I knew hunters were there to kill the so called monsters, however, I stupidly thought that only applied to monsters that were doing actual harm. Rowena and I had just finished shopping when they'd jumped us in the parking lot behind the mall. One moment I was telling her how I couldn't wait to see her in that dress she'd just bought, and the next a chain was wrapped around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"I got her," one of the men, a big, bulky bald one, said, firmly holding onto Rowena. He pointed to one of her wrists where a magic-blocking cuff had been placed, grinning like a child who'd just gotten their favorite toy for Christmas.

Just as the hunter who held me slipped the same cuff onto me, Rowena, struggling against the man's strong grip, managed to free herself and, grabbing his chain, whacked my captor in the face, knocking him down.

"Run!" she commanded in a voice that left no room for argument, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go, darlin'!" she told me just as the third hunter, a bald guy with a mustache, grabbed her neck.

So I did. I ran for my life, ran as fast as I could and never looked back. I heard two of the guys' heavy footsteps, but after a kilometer or so they'd stopped, fading into the busy traffic's noise.

At first I thought of going to Crowley, but I wasn't sure whether he'd be interested in helping his mother; the last time they saw one another, they parted on bad terms, to say the least.

So I decided to go to the Winchesters. They weren't my favorite people in the world, but they owed Rowena for helping them, and from what I've seen, my girl and the whacko brothers seemed to be getting along well as of late.

They worked on removing the cuff on my hand while I rambled on about what happened, still in panic. It took a few glasses of water and a small, round white pill Sam swore wasn't poison to calm me down and get me to explain everything semi-coherently.

Much to my surprise, the brothers jumped at the chance to help me. That alone was enough for me to burst into tears once again and bury my head into Sam's firm chest, spilling out all the ways my life would suck without Rowena in it and muttering heartfelt expressions of gratitude.

Dean looked at me sympathetically, telling me how tough my girl was and assuring me they'd find her alive.

I noted that he – purposely, if his serious tone was to believe – didn't say unharmed.

The brothers were kind enough to get me ingredients for a locator spell, and as soon as my magic pointed in the right direction, we were out the door and on our way to my girl.

The place they held her in was remote, just outside the small, dirty town whose name I didn't bother to remember. The building was old, its walls charred and cracked, surrounded by tall, unkempt grass that was surely the home of spiders and snakes that I really hoped I wouldn't come across tonight. I was already scared enough as it was.

We carefully approached the heavy door; Sam and Dean walked in front of me, guns drawn, motioning for me to carefully follow. I summoned my magic just in case, ready to cast a spell at even the mere thought of danger. If Rowena had taught me anything, it was that you can never be too careful.

Shouting echoed from inside, a mixture of voices spewing threats and insults. I couldn't make out every single word, but those I could sent cold shivers down my spine, my fists instinctively balling into angry fists as my protective instincts kicked in. They were going to pay for that. They were going to pay for everything. That much I promised.

Rowena's faint voice shouted back, defiance clear in her firm tone, and a tinge of pride blossomed in my heart. _That's my girl,_ I thought. They could do their worst, but she would never be defeated.

After Lucifer, she'd promised she would never let people play her, and so far she was making good on it.

They shouted something at her, then a loud sound resembling a smack was heard, followed by a thud accompanied by a scream that was undoubtedly Rowena's. Widening my eyes, fear mixed with anger rushing through my veins, I ran towards the door, only to be pulled back by strong, muscular arms.

"Let us take care of this," Dean told me as I struggled against his grip, tears prickling at my eyes.

"They're hurting her," I said, swallowing a huge lump that formed in my throat.

"I know," he said softly. "We got this. Let us do our job."

Reluctantly, I gave in, allowing them to do as they wished. Rescuing Rowena was the most important thing. Who did it and how mattered not.

When they, after what seemed like forever of tiptoeing and muttering amongst themselves, burst through the door, I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted my eyes.

Rowena was laying on the floor, writhing in pain, her hands protectively clutching her stomach as if preparing for another blow. Her dress, a slim, purple gown I'd picked for her this morning, was torn apart, its tattered pieces lying in blood that pooled around her, framing her weakened form. Her hair, always so beautiful and kept, was a mess, caked with blood and dirt.

Her face was a mess of cuts and bruises, framed with blood both fresh and old. The exposed skin of her arms and legs bore purple bruises, and the mere thought of what they had to do to her to cause that made me grit my teeth in anger.

It was when I noticed the burly, bald guy's pants loosely hanging on his hips, and my eyes, fearing the worst, fell upon a discarded belt lying next to Rowena's broken form, that pure, unstoppable fury exploded within me.

I put my hands up, chanting Latin words I knew by heart; the three hunters that had so mercilessly hurt her erupted into nightmarish screams, clutching their temples as they fell to their knees. Blood poured out their eyes, mouths and ears, their heads flashing deep, scarlet red, as acid-like heat burned through their bodies before finally, with a few final, goodbye screams, they collapsed to the cold floor, their molten skin sliding off their bones into a messy heap of gore.

I expected Sam and Dean to object, but, strangely, they kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal, staring at the men's remains in disgust. They may not have liked supernatural creatures, but what those monsters – because hunters is too tame a word for them – did to my girl entitled them to the worst kind of punishment that I was all too eager to inflict.

Not that I would have given a damn about their protests, if there were any. Hurt my girl, and you're dead. That was my motto. And if the Winchesters tried to stop me, I would have found a way to shut them up.

"Rowena!" I called out, rushing over to her. I knelt down next to her, gently pushing stray locks off her face so I could look her in the eye. She was bruised and bloody, in very obvious pain, but from what I could see, she would live. She was tough, my girl, just as Dean had said. It would take more than three measly hunters to fuck her up for good.

"Y/N," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

"I'm here, sweetheart," I told her, reaching for her hand to reassure her. "I'm here. You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore."

She squeezed my hand with all her remaining strength. "Ye came for me."

"Of course I did! I promised I'd never leave you, remember? You know I don't break my promises."

Especially promises I made to her.

It broke my heart to think she doubted I'd bother coming to her rescue. She was still getting used to people caring about her; getting used to me, to our relationship, to my love and devotion that she was more than worthy of. She rarely showed her vulnerable side, but when she did, it was a heartbreaking sight.

Leaning over to me for support, she shot herself up into a seating position, wincing in pain as her wounds protested her movements. I wrapped an arm around her, careful not to hurt her, my other hand still clutching hers.

"Remove this, will ye?" She motioned to a magic-binding cuff adorning her wrist.

I did as told, unhooking the cuff from her bruised wrist. She took a deep breath of relief as the metal fell with a small clunk, and magic, finally free, exploded inside of her, filling her veins as it rushed through them.

"Better?" I asked.

"A bit," she breathed, then her eyes filled with tears. "It hurts."

"I know, honey," I said sweetly, pulling her to me to envelop her in a hug.

She pressed her head to my chest and I started rubbing soft circles on her back, doing my best not to cause her any unnecessary pain for hell knows she'd had enough.

"I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong for just a bit. It will be okay. I got you." I turned to Sam and Dean for a moment, sending them a hopeful look. "Can Castiel heal her?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Of course."

"I'll call him," Dean offered, already punching the numbers in his phone and walking out to make the call in peace.

"Thank you," I said, tears filling my own eyes.

"It's not a problem," Sam assured me. "We should go. I think she'll be much more comfortable in the bunker."

I nodded. "You hear that?" I whispered to Rowena. "You'll be okay. Castiel will heal you."

"Aye," she replied. "Ye're an idiot, y'know?"

"How so?"

"Comin' for me. Askin' the _Winchesters_ for help." She said their name as though it were foul.

"I'm okay with that," I told her. "As long as you're safe, I'm okay with being an idiot."

She pulled on a small smile. "Ye're _my_ idiot."

"Always, sweetheart. Come, now. Let's get you to the car. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so." Cheeks flushing red, she lowered her head as embarrassment crossed her bloodied features. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I told her, bringing my hand to her chin to tilt her head up. I shot her an encouraging smile. "It's not your fault. Sam, can you help us out?"

"Sure."

He was quickly by her side, taking her into his arms bridal style.

"I'm right here," I said as Rowena protested, hissing in pain as Sam's hands gripped her. "I'm not going anywhere. Let him help you."

This calmed her, though she was very obviously against anyone, especially the Winchesters, seeing her at her worst. "Drop me and ye'll regret it."

"Don't plan on it," Sam told her, letting out a small chuckle.

"Think I'd let him?" I teased.

This prompted her to smile through her pain. "I – OW! Would it kill ye to be a wee more gentle, giant?"

Sam looked mortified. "Sorry."

"Be careful," I warned, protective mode kicking in once again. She was already hurt enough as it was; she didn't need any more pain to add to the already overwhelming list.

Dean was already waiting for us, starting the engine the moment he saw us walk out the door. He informed us that Castiel was on his way; he'd either wait for us at the bunker, or arrive a short time after us.

I helped Sam lay Rowena out next to me on the backseat. She hissed and moaned in pain while we did our best to make her as comfortable as possible, a hard task considering the severity of her injuries. My heart broke for my girl; she used to do bad, bad things, but she didn't deserve this. No one deserved to be tortured like this.

"This okay?" I inquired, getting her to lay her head on my lap.

"Aye," she confirmed.

Thick, uncomfortable silence fell upon us as we drove. Sam would shoot us a look of concern here and there, but for the most part he kept his eyes glued to the window, observing the gloomy surroundings.

Every now and then I'd ask Rowena how she was doing, each time getting a small nod in response. My fingers played with her hair, curling the messy locks; I was uncertain at first, but calmed down soon enough, noticing it relaxed her, gave her a sense of normalcy in this situation that was everything but normal.

"It's okay, baby girl," I whispered softly, calming her pained gasps after the car passed a rather nasty bump. Were it not for my arms that grabbed a firm hold on her, she would have rolled off my lap. I took her hand into mine, giving it a light caress. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine," she murmured.

I leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I wish I could make it better."

She almost chuckled. "This is nothin'."

I sincerely doubted that. "Doesn't look like nothing"

"I can handle it."

Now _that_ I believed. "I know you can. Why do you think I wanted you, out of all witches, to teach me? There's no one quite like you. You're my strong, beautiful girl. And soon you'll be as good as new. I promise."

"Ye really know how to cheer a girl up," she teased.

"Want me to keep going?"

"Please, do. A wee bit of praise can't hurt."

So I did. I told her how much of an inspiration she was to me and how strong I considered her to be. I told her how much I loved her, how being with her had changed my life for the better. How the first thing that attracted me to her was her infectious smile that always, without exception, prompted my own to surface. How I admired her courage and envied her power.

My rambling helped pass the time and soon enough we were at the bunker. Once again, Sam scooped Rowena up into his arms and carried her inside with Dean and me in tow. She looked so tiny in his arms, like a kitten being carried by its mother. It if weren't for her injuries, I would have found the sight adorable.

Much to my (and more than likely Rowena's) relief, Castiel was already there.

"How is she?" he inquired while Sam carefully lowered her onto the couch. I took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her close to allow her to rest her head on my shoulder.

She shot the angel a sardonic look. "What do ye think, ye bloody bampot?"

"As you can see, she's still Rowena," Dean commented, prompting her to glare at him. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Just telling it like it is."

"Can you just heal her? She's hurt!" I said. "We can toss banter later."

Castiel blinked, swallowed, and then nodded. "Of course. I apologize."

He brought his forefinger to her forehead, closing his eyes in concentration for a short moment.

Rowena breathed out a sigh of relief; looking her over, I did the same. All the bruises faded, the gloomy purple replaced by the vibrant peach. Cuts and gashes disappeared as though they were never there, trails of dry blood the only remainder of their existence.

She was dirty, covered in blood and filth from head to toe; her dress was ripped, and her hair resembled a messy bird nest, but the most important thing was that she was in pain no more.

"How are you feeling?" I asked just to make sure.

"Good," she replied, smiling widely.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No."

Happy tears fell from my eyes as I pulled Rowena into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad," I whispered. "Don't you ever get hurt like that again."

"It's alright, darlin'. Everythin's alright," she cooed.

"It better stay that way."

"Believe me, I don't plan on gettin' into trouble anytime soon."

"You better be telling me the truth."

She withdrew from the hug, looking me straight in the eye. "Have I ever lied to ye?"

"Lucifer," I fired.

She sighed. "Have I ever lied to ye since we got together?"

"I guess not."

"I haven't," she said firmly. "I'll be alright." She pecked me on the lips. "I promise."

"Okay, I've had enough of all the mushy stuff," Dean said, walking away. "I'm hungry."

Sam smiled at us before trailing after him. "Dude, you can't eat pie for dinner!" I heard him protest.

"Watch me!"

"I will leave you to your… mushy stuff," Castiel said.

"Wait!" Rowena called out, stopping him in his tracks. She took a few deep, steady breaths; what she was about to say took a lot of courage for a proud person such as her. "Thank ye."

"Yeah, thanks," I added. "We appreciate what you've done."

He smiled at us. "You're welcome." And soon enough, he joined Sam and Dean's argument over proper dinner choices.

I reached into my bag, pulling out a pack of wet wipes. I pulled one out, bringing it to Rowena's cheek to wipe away the caked blood adorning her flawless skin.

"Ye don't have to do this," she told me.

"It's fine. Let me," I insisted. "I let them take you. Taking care of you is the least I can do."

She shook her head defiantly. "It wasn't yer fault. I told ye to run."

"I shouldn't have listened to you."

Turning my back on her and running far, far away would haunt me for the rest of my life. Yes, she told me to go, and yes, she took on all three hunters, simultaneously, without the aid of magic, to allow me to leave, but still, I should have stayed. I should have fought harder. I should have protected her from them.

After her temporary death at Lucifer's hands, I swore to myself to never let anything happen to her. No matter how many times she rolled her eyes at me and called my insistence to always be by her side ridiculous, I stood by my promise.

Until today.

I was close to losing her again, close to never seeing that beautiful smile and never meeting those wonderful eyes. Close to never feeling her hands on mine or listening to her calming heartbeat after a devastating nightmare.

Close to being all alone again.

"What they did to you… I could've prevented it."

"Or they could've done the same to ye. Worse, maybe," she pointed out.

"I don't care. If they had us both, they wouldn't have hurt you as much as they did."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Ye're overthinkin' it. It's over now. Let it go."

"I can't." Tears spilled down my cheeks once more. "I almost lost you. _Again._ How am I supposed to just get over that?"

"Did ye forget? I still have the Seal."

"They put that anti-magic cuff on you."

"And once it was removed, the Seal would've resurrected me. I wouldn't've been gone for good."

"But you'd still be gone," I wept. "It was hard enough the first time, to see you lying there. Dead. Cold. Motionless. Seeing you like that again would kill me."

"Oh, darlin'." Sympathy filled her eyes, spreading across her still bloodied face. She pressed her forehead to mine, bringing a hand to my cheek to give it a light caress. "Why didn't ye tell me?"

"How could I tell you when you always say I worry too much?"

"If I'd known ye felt like this, I never would have told ye that. I'm sorry."

I knew she genuinely meant it. Rowena never said sorry. _Never._ Not when she did something bad, and certainly not when she was wrong.

And now she did, and the feelings it awoke within me couldn't be put into simple words.

"I promise ye will never have to see me like that again."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Okay." A smile broke through my sadness. "Sorry about this. Sometimes I get so emotional."

"Don't apologize. It's fine," she told me, shooting me a smile of her own.

"Dean was right. We _are_ mushy," I chuckled, prompting her to do the same.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"True that." I took a breath to compose myself. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Aye," she assured me. "Never better."

My face grew serious as the terrifying sight from earlier flashed through my mind once more. "Rowena, did… did they do anything else?"

She frowned in confusion. "What do ye mean?"

I gulped, unsure how to approach the subject the right way. How do you properly ask someone if they've been raped? "One of them… His belt…"

She understood what I was trying to say and firmly shook her head. "He beat me with it."

I breathed out a sigh of relief that the worst hasn't happened.

"Nothin' of the sort happened. I told ye I'm alright."

"You did," I confirmed. "I just…"

"Don't think about it," she told me. "It's over now." She smiled. "Does this dump have a bathroom? I need to wash this filth off me. Ye're welcome to join, if ye want."

I laughed. "I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer."

"Thought so."

"You know I can't resist you. One way," my forefinger traced the blood on her face, all the way to her lower lip, "or the other."

I kissed her, slowly, tenderly; she deepened the kiss, and I let her take charge, let her lead like I always did. She was hungry, that much I could tell; hungry for me, for my body against hers, for my hands around her waist to hold her in place. She may have been a witch, yet as a lover, she was a real hunter, experienced and precise. She knew exactly what I wanted and was all too eager to give it to me for the sake of us both.

Just as I pulled her onto my lap, my hands sliding down the remains of her torn dress, an angry voice said: "Oh, hell, no!"

Rowena rolled her eyes, sending Dean her deadliest glare. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right that instant.

"You are _not_ having sex on my couch," he said, his face wrinkled in disgust. "You already got blood on it. That's more than enough of your bodily fluids."

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I said, huffing in annoyance.

"This is my house," he pointed out.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam inquired, walking up to his brother.

I noticed he had changed into a clean shirt, another bland, plaid one, and my thoughts instantly went to my own clothes. I hoped I could get the blood stains out. Maybe I could get Rowena to do a spell. If there were spells for turning people into rabid beasts, there had to have been one for cleaning.

"They wanted to have sex on my couch."

The younger Winchester gave us his signature bitchface. "Really? Now?"

I shrugged. "Comfort sex. It's a thing."

"Not on my couch, it's not," Dean said.

I gave my imitation of Rowena's dramatic eye roll, which could never be as perfect as the original, but it served its purpose.

It was then that Castiel walked in, confused by the commotion. One look at Rowena and me, with my arms still around her and her in my lap, prompted his cheeks to flush deep, embarrassed red.

"What?" Rowena said, shooting him a pointed look. "Never seen two women gettin' it on?"

The angel shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I…"

"Did you need anything?" I snapped, looking back and forth between the three of them.

"I, um, made dinner," Sam said with a gulp. "We wanted to ask you if you'd like to join us."

"That's awfully kind of ye," Rowena commented, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, and how do you repay us? By getting blood on my couch," Dean complained.

"I apologize for almost dyin', If I'd known my blood'd ruin yer couch, I never would have gotten myself tortured," she said sarcastically.

"Yes or no?" Sam said before Dean could come up with a retort.

"Sure," I said.

"But only if we can have a shower first," Rowena added.

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that. Want me to get blood over yer kitchen, too?"

"Fine," he growled. "You'll take turns."

"Nope," I said, popping the p. "Together."

"Not happening."

"I held her." I motioned to my bloodied clothes. "Your furniture's really… clean. It'd be a real shame if something was to happen to it. Like, say, blood."

"You wouldn't dare," he said sternly, locking eyes with mine in an intense stare.

"Try me," I retorted.

"Okay," Sam said, interrupting out starring contest. "You can take a shower." He smiled tightly. "Together. We'll leave clean clothes for you outside."

"Sammy," Dean growled.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam told him.

The older Winchester rolled his eyes, then raised his forefinger and pointed it at us. "No sex."

"Oh, there will be sex," Rowena told him. "I will see to it that I make her scream loud enough for ye to hear."

She ended up making good on that promise **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friend Janice for helping me with grammar!


End file.
